What if
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: Alaude didn't give his blessing to Hibari? What if Tsunayoshi had to make a deal with Alaude? You want to know? Then read this? Warning: soft BL, humor and OOCness... and a pissed off Giotto!


CPR/KM: A one-shot... a surprising pairing! Oh Tsuna-chan, you are just too cute to resist!

Alaude: ...

Tsuna: -_tilts head_- What do you mean?

Alaude: -_blush_-

CPR/KM: Ah~, Tsuna-chan, your charm works again!

Tsuna: Oh?

Alaude: Just begin with this abortion of nature!  
CPR/KM: Oh hush you!

* * *

**Pairings:** 8059 and ?27

**A/N:** Okay! Here a short one-shot! I just couldn't resist and this idea seems funny to me~! I began to think of what would have happened if Alaude had denied Hibari his inheritance... and here it is! So this is an AU! Meaning there were no Haru, Kyoko, Lambo and I-Pin that could have 'helped' Hibari.

* * *

**What if...?**

Tsunayoshi smiled when he saw Ryohei 'celebrate' his 'win' in the inheritance. Knuckle was nodding at his successor and congratulation him alongside his friends.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna said with a smile. "You passed!"

"Hm, as expected of the sun," said Reborn with his kitty-smirk.

"Ah, yes, always encouraging the others and lifting their sprits," said Fon.

"YOSH! I PASSED TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto laughed at their friend's enthusiasm.

"SHUT UP, TURF-HEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, OCTOPUS!"

"Why you...!" Gokudera said while bringing his dynamite out.

"As nice as this all is," Alaude interrupted them. "Your Cloud Guardian does not pass. I take my leave."

"A-Alaude?" asked Knuckle, "You can't just say this! Give the kid a chance!"

"No."

A shocked silence went through the group. Gokudera and Ryohei stopped their screaming and stared wide eyed at the first generation Cloud Guardian. Reborn and Fon just stared at Alaude and didn't really know what to say to this. Yamamoto, somehow, understood that this was not the mood to be happy right now. And Hibari?

Hibari just scoffed and turned around. It was really none of his business. It was not like he wanted to be the herbivore's Guardian. He was just around the little bunny because it seemed as if all strong opponents were drawn to the boy and it gave him an excuse to fight.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gokudera exclaimed and was ready to blow something up.

Or better yet, a certain Cloud Guardian by the name of Alaude.

"HIBARI YOU CAN'T JUST WALK EXTEMELY AWAY LIKE THIS!"

"Maa, maa, maybe Senpai has still an idea?"

But Hibari just ignored them and continued on his way into his beloved school.

"Or not, hahaha!"

Reborn's eye twitched at the idiocy that Yamamoto was showing right now and Uni didn't really know what to say. An enraged Gokudera was being held back by Yamamoto who tried to calm his boyfriend down and Ryohei? He was, strangely enough, really calm about this whole business.

"A-a-ano...?"

Tsunayoshi swallowed nervously when all heads whipped around to him. Even Hibari stopped his walking and turned around to watch this.

"C-can't you g-give him a second chance? Please?" Tsuna asked while giving his best 'kicked puppy eyes' look.

But what Tsunayoshi totally forget to count was that he was cuteness in person and thus made Alaude's cheek a faint pink. Reborn smirked at his student and said smirked widened when he saw that his Dame-student even had an effect on the Cloud Guardian from _Primo_ who said to be even colder than Hibari.

"Hm... no," was Alaude's short answer.

"B-but we need your blessing!" Tsuna tried again.

"... No," again he was denied.

What Alaude and Tsunayoshi failed to realise was the fact that Reborn had dragged Tsuna's Guardian's away when Alaude answered him. Of course, Gokudera did not like this one bit and was protesting loudly. It was only good that they were already in the school again when Gokudera found his voice again.

"REBORN-SAN! WE CAN'T LEAVE THE JYUUDAIME ALONE OUT THERE WITH THIS BASTARD!"

"Ahahaha~, can't you see Haya-chan?" asked Yamamoto.

"Don't call me that!" 'Haya-chan' said with a snarl, "and see what? I just see that Jyuudaime is at the mercy of this bastard!"

Knuckle sweat dropped at what Gokudera said. He was a lot like G and this was scaring him, a tiny bit.

"Calm down, Hayato! Let Tsuna handle this. He is your boss after all," said Reborn from his perch on Ryohei's head.

"I extremely don't understand what is going on!"

"Shut up, turf-head!"

"Ahahaha~!"

"Children these days!"

"Ah, you have to understand, Reborn, they are very devoted to their boss," Fon said with a smile.

"Aa, maybe a bit too much."

Uni was giggling off to the side at the antics of Tsuna's Guairdain and how frustrated Reborn-oji-sama seemed to be.

And where Hibair is, you ask? Well, he had disappeared to somewhere, maybe to his office or the roof top of the school, who really knows?

* * *

Back with Tsunayoshi and Alaude

Tsuna was looking like a kicked puppy at Alaude now while his head was tilted to the side and Alaude tried his best not to blush or hug the boy for that matter.

"B-But why!" Tsuna asked in frustration.

"Because..."

"Yes?" now Tsuna was curious just as to why Hibari was not accepted.

Alaude twitched, but it was barely noticeable, when Tsuna looked at him with this cute expression and looked away.

"Come on! Please, I do everything for this second chance!" Tsuna was really trying his best to get Alaude to agree.

"..."

"Please?" Tsuna began to sniffle.

Uh-oho, Alaude's alarm bells went off when he heard this sound. He was never good when it came to crying. He didn't really know what do to and made the mistake to look at Tsuna when he heard this sound.

"..."

There stood Tsuna with wide eyes, tears threatening to fall, a trembling lip and flushed cheeks. It was only good that he was not a woman or else, he might have glomped the boy and let out a high pitched squeal of delight at seeing such cuteness from this boy.

"Please, anything!"

"..." Alaude did blush this time when Tsuna tilted his head and his eyes became even wider, if possible.

"A-ano... are you alright?" Tsuna was getting worried when he saw that Alaude was slowly turning red.

Alaude just nodded and mumbled something under his breath. Tsunayoshi just blinked, not understanding what Alaude was saying.

"A-aa, I am," Alaude stuttered out and wanted to kick himself for sounding so pathetic.

"Really? I am glad to hear," Tsuna said with a smile that lit his face up and made him look more cute, all traces of sadness vanishing.

Alaude gave up when he saw this smile. He had lost this battle against the boy and his innocent and cuteness. It was a shame and hard strike to his ego, super ego and pride. But at least he would get something out it.

"... Fine, I accept your deal and give your Cloud Guardian a second chance," Alaude said and wondered if Tsuna's smiles could light up more.

"Really?"

"Aa."

"Thank you!" Tsuna said and smiled once more at Alaude who could only blush a little.

"T-tell him that I will test him tomorrow again... and about this deal..."

Tsuna looked Alaude when he mentioned the deal and tilted his head to the side. _`This boy really needs to stop being so dang cute!_´ was Alaude's only thought. _`I swear this boy is just too damn adorable! It is a wonder that he is not raped yet! ... Also, that could change if he doesn't stop looking at me like this..._´ Alaude wanted to kick himself when he 'heard' his own thoughts. `_I am becoming a paedophile here! Just like Daemon..._´ not a pleasant thought this one.

"Oh... what do you want from me?"

"... I will come back to you after I have finished with your Guardian," was the only thing Alaude said before he vanished in purple flames.

"Oh..."

* * *

Back with Reborn and the others

"Ah, it seems Dame-Tsuna managed to get Alaude to give you a second chance, Hibari," Reborn said while his fedora shadowed his eyes.

"Hn."

"Bastard, you should be thankful that Jyuudaime did this for you!"

"Maa, maa, Haya-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"He is right octopus head!"

"What was that, lawn-head?"

"Shut up or I shoot you all!" Reborn said with a glare. "Come on, Uni, we need to be home~!"

"Hai, Oji-sama~!"

* * *

CPR/KM: ... wow... That was fun to write~! I hope I kept them all IC... oh well~!

Tsuna: A-ano... CPR-san?

CPR/KM: Hmm?

Tsuna: I-I think Alaude-san is dead…

Alaude: …

CPR/KM: Really? Wow… your cuteness killed him~!

Tsuna: O-oh…

CPR/KM: Here's an Omake~!

* * *

**OMAKE**

Alaude appeared back at the temple where Knuckle had already reported the others as to what had happened. There was still a light pink dusting his cheek but it was not very noticeable.

"ALAUDE!" growled a certain blond haired Mafia boss out.

Why did he suddenly get the feeling as if his 'life' was in danger?

Maybe it was because Giotto was currently enfolded with the sky flames and glaring a painful and torturous murder at him or maybe because Giotto was ready to fry his un-dead ass. Yes, that must be it.

"Yes?" he asked calmly, well as one can with a pissed off Mafia boss after them.

"I am going to murder you! What the hell do you think to just go and try to rape my poor, innocent descendant?"

Primo_, what the hell?_´ went through Knuckle, Lampo, Asari and Alaude's heads. Poor Guardians, they must be thinking that Giotto totally lost it.

"... What are you talking about?" Alaude asked back, trying his best not to piss his boss off more.

"Oh don't give me that! I have heard from Knuckle what you did to my descendant! I dare you to go and rape him!"

Alaude glared at Knuckle and tried his best to not go and knock _Primo_ out. What the hell has that idiot told him? There had nothing happened between him and Tsunayoshi, yet!

"Giotto, there had nothing happened. _Decimo_ and I just made a deal to give his Cloud Guardian a second chance, nothing more!"

"I knew it! You are going to rape him! That's it!"

Alaude's eyes widened when he saw Giotto getting ready to fry him. Alaude may be many things but he was not that stupid to go and fight his boss when he knew that he did not stand a chance.

"W-wait! _Primo_! Let's talk about this again! NO! This is not necessary!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR CORRUPTING MY POOR TSUNA!"

Off to the side, Asari, Lampo and Knuckle had already escaped and were a safe distance away. They all winced when at the thought of fighting Giotto. Yeah, Alaude was in for hell. But as long as it wasn't them.

"... Want me to show you this castle I have found?"

"Ahaha~, sure why not?"

"Amen!"


End file.
